


Table for Two

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [74]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, look its cute nonsense thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale cook together.





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt about them cooking and comedy. I got half of it right, anyway.

Crowley yelped as the wooden spoon smacked the back of his hand for the third time in as many minutes. “Come off it, angel,” he whined, cradling it to his chest like a wounded puppy. “I just want to taste it.”

Aziraphale didn’t even look up from the stove. “If I let you taste it every time you want,” he said mildly, “there won’t be any left by the time it’s done.”

Crowley hauled himself up onto the counter, swinging his legs so his heels kicked lightly against the cabinet doors. “Don’t know why we couldn’t just miracle it,” he mumbled. “Would be a lot less effort.”

“You were the one who suggested the merits of delayed gratification,” Aziraphale pointed out. He stirred the sauce again and checked on the vegetables. “And we both know it doesn’t taste the same when you make things magically.”

Crowley grumbled. He didn’t have a comeback to that because the angel was right on both counts. The difference between conjured foods and cooked ones was negligible to humans, but it was glaringly obvious to beings like Crowley and Aziraphale. He eyed the saucepan from his new perch, and Aziraphale raised the spoon without looking. “Don’t even think about it.”

Crowley pouted. “I thought cooking would be more fun.”

“You liked chopping vegetables well enough.”

“Well, yeah,” Crowley said. He gestured to the line of potted plants sitting on the windowsill by the stove. “Gives them the right impression. But the sitting around is just tedious.”

“You can go do something else,” Aziraphale said pointedly. “You don’t have to help.”

“Nah.” Crowley sighed. He smiled faintly. “Besides, I like hanging out with you. Even doing boring things.”

“And I you.” Aziraphale brought the spoon, full of sauce, up to his lips to taste. He hummed thoughtfully and offered it out to Crowley. “What do you think?”

Crowley perked up, accepting the mouthful eagerly and considering. “Could use a little more garlic, I think.”

“I thought so, too.” Aziraphale swept some into the sauce and stirred again.

Crowley hopped off the counter and flicked idly through the recipe book, already open on the island. “Were we thinking about dessert? Baking’s a lot more fun than cooking, anyhow.”

“I don’t really see the difference.”

“It just…it just is,” Crowley said lamely. He skimmed the dessert section. “Could make an apple crumble or something.”

“If you’d like.”

They worked in silence for a while, Crowley gathering ingredients and setting them out, prepping his workspace. Baking, Crowley liked. It was methodical, precise. And watching Aziraphale consume the fruits of his labours was well worth the effort. The angel enjoyed things with such…relish. It satisfied certain demonic parts of Crowley – namely Gluttony on the angel’s behalf and Pride on his own – just as much as it satisfied the less demonic part of him, the part that loved Aziraphale with all his heart and liked to see him happy. It was a win-win.

Eventually, as Crowley was commandeering the oven and Aziraphale was beginning to pull things off the stove, Aziraphale broke the silence. “I was thinking would could do this again sometime. Possibly invite Adam and his friends. We could make it a potluck, even, so we don’t have to do all the cooking.”

“Getting bored of just me all day?” Crowley teased. He bumped his hip into Aziraphale’s and the angel blushed.

“Not at all,” he said. “I will never get bored of you.”

“Never say never. Just ‘cause we’ve made it six thousand years doesn’t mean we’ll make it to eternity. Eternity’s a Hell of a long time.”

Aziraphale frowned, and Crowley instantly regretted the teasing. He nudged Aziraphale more gently. “Hey. I’m just joking. I could never get bored of you either. It’s always going to be us, angel. You and me, forever. You know that.”

Aziraphale relaxed a little and smiled. “Of course,” he said. “But that doesn’t mean it won’t be nice to see old friends every now and again.”

“If we don’t do it now, there might not be an again,” Crowley agreed, thinking back on their tendencies to lose themselves in an activity. If they weren’t paying attention, a few years or even a decade or two could slip past without them noticing. It was nothing to immortals, but they had some very mortal friends – namely the Antichrist and his little gang – and they were already growing up so fast. A lifetime was hardly a blink.

They were quiet for a moment, both contemplating the passage of time. Then, almost in unison, they shook themselves out of it. “But no need to dwell on the negative,” Aziraphale said. He began plating the food, letting Crowley have full access to the oven. “Anyway, I just thought it might be nice to invite them over sometime.”

“Sure,” Crowley agreed. “Bit of company might be nice. You want me to call them, or will you?”

“We’ll work out the details later,” Aziraphale said. Crowley set the timer, and Aziraphale handed him a plate. “For now, we can eat.”

Dinner was delicious. For someone who usually only used the stove to make cocoa, Aziraphale was surprisingly good in the kitchen. But dessert was the real treat, in Crowley’s opinion, because as good as dinner was, it had nothing on the way Aziraphale dug into his plate of apple crumble, smiling back when Crowley shot him a teasing comment about apples and temptation. Yeah, that was the real reward, alright.


End file.
